The Begining to Adventure: 1
by TJ MARC 19
Summary: Josie had lot of things happening to her when she was on a trip out of town for sping break. Find out if she can take in this new realaility.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy the story because it will blow your mind. Please leave a review to show how must you liked it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Evertybody has secrets to keep to themselfs, but my secrets are not mine to keep.**_

My name is Josie, I wont tell you my last name or my location. You just have to trust me on this what you're about to read is true everything; the places, the creatures, and the powers. Ever scense I was given these secrets about the world, a lot of weird things have been happening to me, I wanted them to stop, but its not like you can just wake up and tell your self 'it was just a dream, its not real'. But I can't, my dreams will never stop bacause I have seen them in realality, I'v been almost killed, hunted, attacted, and became one of them.

* * *

This all happened seven years ago when I found a blue cube, the 'Escafil Device' during Spring Break.

My family and I were visiting my dads side of the family from out of town, {I can't tell you the loctions where I've been either,} I was very excited to see them but that feeling didn't last through the whole trip. Because I was scared, afraid of my dreams. I've been having the same dream all the time it never changes; the same place, the same feeling, the creatures, the same situation over and over.

**Seven Years Ago:**

I was at the mall with my family just looking what around seeing what they have in stores but it was huge - I mean you could get lost in less than a blink of an eye - I felt very small in the mall. I followed my family but there was this feeling that something wasn't right in this place, I got the feeling that somebody was following me. I turned around every time I take a step and saw nothing, nobody that was acting weird, when I turned back around toward the front where I can see my family ahead of me, I ran toward them but I saw something that couldn't true.

I saw a woman who looked like someone in my dreams except she was a kid in my dream, I was getting a feeling that I have to follow her, every time I try to keep her in my sight, I always see her turning around and I know its crazy but its like she's wanting me to follow her. As I followed her I've noticed that she was heading toward the food court then that when I saw them, the kid I saw in my dreams.

**[ Its them but how do I know them? Who are they? ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 and I promies to those who read this story that this chapter will be longer than Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I saw them the ones from my dreams, I wanted to walk up to them and ask them who they are but I knew better not to just walk up to any body then ask for their names. As I was getting closer I almost forgot about somebody following me I looked back for a while to see if those guys were still on my tail but they weren't there behind me. I turned around to face toward the food court I still saw them there, I have to do something but I wasn't sure what to do, untill I took the chance, I started walking toward them like I was going to the counter to get a drink or something but thats when a hand grabbed my arm, turned me around to face them. I saw it was the guy who was following me earlyer " What are you doing wandering in the mall alll by your self where are your parents " I was getting this weird feeling that I should be afriad of him but I don't know what about him that I should be afriad of. " What is your name so I can be able to call your parents up here to-" "Oh there you are! I was very worried sick about you," I turned around to see the woman that I followed running towards me as she fell to her knees and gave me a huge, then this guy who was walking toward us stood right next to her "don't you ever walk away from us like that ever again" I was all confused at that moment when she huged me.

"Is this little one your?"

"Well actually she's my little sister, I warned her not to go off by her self in this mall I might of lost her here in a blink of an eye" I didn't know what I was getting my self into but as long that I was away from that man I was safe from him. "Okay than, next time keep her close to you, very close to you cause you don't want anything bad happening to her would we." His cold stare gave me a chill going up my spine, but the man who was standing on the other side of me said to him was "Oh we'll make sure of that, Sir," I saw them two were in some sort of stare down or the feeling I was getting from between them were warnings like they are telling each other to back off or was it that there was something else that was going on here. I wasn't sure but I hoping it wasn't the third oppsion I pointed out.

Then the man had walked away from us I was relieved that he was gone but I was still with the woman that saved me which I'm not sure if I was ever safe to begin with. She looked down to get a closer look at me "hey are you okay-" when I faced her all I saw that she was shocked like she saw a ghost.

"Tobias.?.?"

"He'll be watching her, we better make sure that she gets to her family safely- what ?"

I saw that was looking at her then he looked down at me, I saw he was surprised instead of shocked, "Okay this is weird, we better bring her to the others okay, I'll go tell Jake" I watched him leave and gone to the table while I was her. "What is your name ?" I couldn't believe she wanted to know my name, I hesitated a little then I told her.

"My name is Josie"

"Okay Josie, my name is Rachel and I was wondering if you can come with me to meet my friends, is it okay for you ?"

I know that I shouldn't go with her, I didn't know her or her friends only from my dreams, but something about Rachel and her friends had made me feel save and I trust them. I took Rachel's hand and she lead me toward the table where her friends are waiting, as we walked toward them I started to get all these visons that I was there with them but they were younger in the dream, this is realality they are grown up. "Rachel why did you bring her here you know that its not safe for her-"

"Her name is Josie, Jake and I couldn't let that - man - lay one finger on her. I know that we made a truse with ower friend and this is me keeping to that truse."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but until this other girl who sat in the chair on the other side of the table was staring at me I meet her gaze, "Its her" she was so calm when she spock "Cassie how can we be sure its, I mean what if we have the wrong one who looks almost like ower friend years ago-"

"I know it becaues I can feel it"

"I can feel it too Cassie, right when I came after Rachel" they lood at me again then Jake - I thing that was him - was about to tell me something until than, "We better go right now," It was Rachel, and Tobias looking back to see whats going on "Jake you know we can't leave her here, they'll take her before we're able to even get her close to her families safety."

"Marco I know that but if she's going to get out of this clean we're going to have to do it," I knew this feeling was coming around, it was the same feeling I had in my dreams and I also knew were we're heading. We went for the exit on the other side of the hallway, "stay close Josie, this is where it gets out of hand here, okay so don't let go of my hand" I nodded my head as we walked toward the door and saw that the hallway was already packed with alot of people shopping. Now I knew why Jake told me to hold on tight to his hand, so I wouldn't got lost in the crowed. Then I heard voices coming from behind us " Follow them and make sure you don't lose them. We need that little girl before we lose her again." I tryed to understand what he meant by 'they need me' but for what "Splite up in the crowed and meet up at the constrution site. Cassie, Rachel take Josie with you and I know that I'm going to regret this but do what you have to do to...When we get there she has to be out of harms way, now go."

Cassie held onto my hand while I watched Jake, Marco, And Tobias go in three different ways as Rachel and Cassie took me toward the exit. We were out of that mall with not a minute to lose, and there I saw it the one place I reconized from any where. It was dark out side but I was still able to see it clearly as it were day light. We walked toward the enteance of the site "Cassie take Josie and go I be on the look out for the others. GO!" Cassie lead me through it until we stopped in a open area that was very bare in this place. When I looked out into the open field I started having these visions which they looked like I've been here before.

"Josie? Are you okay? Josie-" I was looking hard in the open when Cassie stepped in front of me, "have you been here before?"

"No, but I had dreams about this place, visions. But they don't feel like a dream, they feel more like a memory," I turned to face her and I saw she was holding something in her hands. Than I saw Jake, Rachel, Tobias, and Marco just getting here Cassie looked back to see them, she turned back to face me than another vision hit me like a rock had been thrown at my head, that vision was all of them standing there when they were young. "Josie!?" I fell to the ground from my head ache. "You know something don't you?" I heard Jake's voice then I looked up to see his face, "I had dreams about this place, and all of you, I've seen you all in my dreams, except that there was something going on here, something was laying over there on the ground, wonded and all of you looked young in the dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've sort of cut Chapter 2 in the middle from were she's going to find out the reason why she's having these dreams and why this group of people are so important to her. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I finally said it to them, nobody said a word or did anything, {Great now they're thinking I'm crazy. Why did I get myself into this mess and not only that I brought in Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco and Tobias this small group of grown up's who I happen to know them by these dreams}. I waited for them to say something like 'Look kid its cute that you are trying to get peoples attention but it not good to be making up stories that you had a dream about us', but enstead I got this responce "What did you see in your dreams?" I looked up and saw that they were very concerned about my dreams "I don't know exactly. All I know is that I saw all of you were here," than Marco ws shacking his head "Okay if you say you only saw us being here than we're still-" but I stoped him "wait there was something else that I saw too," that got everybodies attention but I didn't want their attention so I said it "I also saw this cube, this blue little cube. I saw this creature that was laying there holding it up in front of me than it told me to run but I was a monster holding this creature high up in the air by its neck and it - it ate him."

"Josie we're not calling you crazy or anything. We all know what your dreams mean, You dreamed of us when meet that creature, that creature was called an Andalite named Prince Elfangor and you saw him giving us information, secrets about what was actually happening in our world. He told us about a war that was happening in secret an alien invasion. They are called Yeerks they can control any hosts mind to make them slaves against there own will." I was still looking at them all weird then Jake nodded his head to the others, they all agreed to something. Then I Tobias, Rachel, and Marco changing-not like changing out of their cloths-I mean they were growing fur, feathers, claws and they were shrinking or either growing into something bigger. I saw Jake and Cassie still themselives " We were given a power from the Andalite War-Prince Elfangor, we were given the power to morph into any animal we aquired, that was ower only weapon to hold off the Yeerks until we waited for the andalite to came and save our world-" They told me as must as could about information about the Yeerks, the hosts they still have, some locations they know about that are still in uses, and about the andalite's.

I knew that man that followed me had a very bad feeling that surrounded him. And I knew also the I know to much about them, the yeerks will stop at nothing to make sure nobody knows about the invasion and I know about this group. I know they can morph and they are the ones the yeerks are looking for (well was looking for) but now they are hunting for me which I don't know why. When Cassie walked up to me and started telling me why "Josie the reason the yeerks want you because you hold something within you that they don't have, and you're the only one who can touch and control it". I was about to ask her but I heared Tobias' voice in my head Jake [I have movement heading toward your way, we need to get Josie out of here now before it to late] but I saw that Cassie looked sick and afraid, I didn't know why until I saw what was in her hands.

"Jake we have to hide her and the cube." as Jake turned around to face her to see what she has then we heard Tobias again [its to late for her to leave, they're closing in on you she has to hide in plain sight] Jake, and Rachel were looking all over the place to see where I can hide with out being to notice able for who ever is coming to looking right a way when they get here. "Jake over here," I turned around as Jake did to face Cassie and Marco trying to move so wooden stands that was covering up a whole that was the size for a little kid like my size can fit through. " Josie in here," Jake told me to get in the hole "I hope you're not afraid of the dark or clasiphiobic, caues that would be a bust if they find her here all freaking out and they will easyaly take her-".

"Shut Up Marco! Its not helping when you are already pointing out things that can go wrong while we're hiding someone and with somebody coming your way acting like a spy who might be a friend or foe. And I surely hope it ain't a foe that we're up against." As Jake was yelling at Marco I crawled into the hole, when I was in all the way "Josie !" I turned to see it was Cassie who called me "here take this, it can't fall in the wrong hands protect it Josie and it will protect you." I saw that Cassie was handing me something in a blue cloth I looked up to see her " No matter what happenes to us out here, what ever you see or hear or even feel, don't under any succomtances come out of this hole until you are really sure its safe for you to come out of hiding and get to your family as fast as you can and don't look back to dought your self. Just stay quiet and stay low." I saw that Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias had gotten to their places when Cassie had moved away from me to make the scene look like its only them here and nobody is here watching them.

As everything got very quiet and the only thing you can hear is the wind blowing then all of a sudden there were footsteps coming from the shadows, I saw Rachel had tensed up, Marco looked like he seen a ghost, Jake just stood his ground when he saw who ever came, Cassie and Tobias looked toward the guy in hatered and fear. "Well ain't this a surprice to see all of you here tonight Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and of corse Tobias how can I forget what you used to look like before you went over the 2 hour time limit in a chicken" I heared him laughing at the remark he said to them "or should I address you as your formal group true name 'the andalite bannits aka the animorphs' the group of kids who have the power to morph into any animal they touch all because of the Andalite war-prince who we know called Elfangor-Shannal-Shamtul had shared the technowlege with these pathetic low lives that are called humans."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a continue of the action that was happening in Chapter 3 it's going to start where I had let off. I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"These pathetic low lives that call themselves humans" the man said to them but I only saw them just standing there staying quiet, "Ah I see you all are still in that zone 'don't let him know that we know what he's talking about thing' I'm no fool to fall for that crap" then I heard Jake talking to him "We know what we're doing and I don't think that we need your explaining why, Visser 27" I almost swallowed my tongue when Jake addressed him {how does he know who he's talking to? Who is he any way? An old friend? Someone they go way back? An enemy?} I kept on thinking to my self the possibilities that made them known to each other until the guy who I think might be Visser 27, "How long has it been since you and your little group had crashed my ship to end me and your selves to stop this war that took place here on this planet years ago," I heard him say than I heard Tobias talking to him "that blast should have killed you when ower ships had rammed into yours."

"Yes that's true but all of you would be dead too when I watched y'all die in your ship. How is it that all of you had survived the crash when you all were aboard the spacecraft in the main control room of the ship?" They stayed quiet then he answered his own question "unless you had an escape pod already for all of you to escape before you maximum burn the engines to crash into me thought I wouldn't get away, but you thought you thought wrong I was able to escape from the crash I escaped in an escape pod that I designed myself to keep hidden from my enemies site." As I was watching them, talking that's when the blue cloth started to glow in my hands. I looked down to see it I looked back up to see if anybody notices but I saw that nobody was looking my way,I turned around to hide the glow from anybody who might see it. I removed the cloth to reveal this cube that was the color of a nice sunny day sky blue color, I stared at it because I seen this cube before, it was the same one from my dreams."The Escafil Device" I somehow know what it's called but I had no memory of it. I looked up to see that the others but I saw that they weren't the only ones or should I say the only beings here.

I saw these seven-foot creatures with blades on their knees, elbows, and wrist. They have this talons on their feet they reminded me about the birds feet, they have a tail, a torso that looked almost like a humans upper body, have a snake-like neck, horns on top of their heads, and a beak-like mouth like a bird of prey has. I would have been in fear but I wasn't scared of them when I first laid eyes on it, for some reason I was getting a feeling that I'm not afraid of them, "Hork-bajir" I finally said but then I saw another creature that came out of the shadows and now I was afraid of that creature "Taxxons" I whispered it in fear I looked away and tried to keep my focus on Jake and the others but a Hork-bajir had stepped right in front of the view that almost made me to scream and drop the Escafil Device. I backed away from the hole to make sure nobody can see me, then I worked the nerve to crawl toward the hole to see what else is going on.

"There's no way to escape us now, you're surrounded by your old foes you encountered from all those years ago, don't you remember them" the Visser said to them "I guess not, from all those times you all thought you have your precious little planet is safe from us so you all decided to live the rest of your lives as normal people, but did any one of you ever think that we'll be able to find you all. No of corse not we're all free of the war, let's go our separated ways and try to enjoy our lives," he kept on going at it until one of them snaps but they remained calm and silent.

Until Jake had replied to him "None of that matter's now, if it really did you could have found us one by one years ago instead of waiting for years to finding all of us here all in the same place and at the same time,"

"True, true, but I didn't, did I? I waited cause I knew that some day our paths will meet and today is the day that I have finally caught up with you all, but some thing is also happening on this day as well. I saw that you brought someone here and I know why you brought her/him here, they know something about you all and what happened here years ago or is it that you didn't want them to suffer the same faith as everybody you all know and don't know go through the feeling of being a slave to their own body being helpless of not doing anything to stop it from happening to other, like their family, friends and to those they hold dearly to their hearts. I'm no fool, tell me where you hid who ever came with you here, is hiding at and maybe spar your lives," he said to them. Than Tobias asked him this time "if we refuse?, You'll still kill us and you will have to find them the hard way as you did to find us only in like three years in our time we battled each other."

I saw that Visser 27 was not too cocky when he first showed up so now he looks annoyed and angry all at once, then he gave a command to the Hork-bajir and Taxxons to attack them. Jake, Rachel, Marco, Tobias and Cassie got ready for them to attack, I saw that they were morphing already to their battle forms, Jake in a tiger morph, Cassie in wolf morph, Rachel in bear morph, Marco in gorilla morph, and Tobias in a red-tail hawk morph. "KILL THEM!" Visser let out, then the battle started out with good vs. evil as I stayed in my hiding spot I'll be safe from being in the middle of the battle field, but I was wrong to think that I was safe. I saw hork-bajir and taxxons going down one after the other and the Taxxons trying to eat the wounded on the ground. This battle will be in my memories forever till I die ( if I make it out of this situation first ), when I was so focused on the battle out in the open a hork-bajir had stepped in front of my view, that I actually let out a scream. The Hork-bajir heard me that he looked in the hole where I hid "There you are" I was surprise that he spoke english. He extended his arm at me to pull me out but I move all the way back to the wall and screaming in fear, calling out for help but I wasn't sure if anyone can hear me.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" I was kicking my feet at his hand to keep it away from me but every time he moves his hand around to try catching my leg before, I pull it back. So many tries and misses but after a second I pulled my leg to me he grabbed my other leg and started pulling me out, "NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HELP ME! JAKE, RACHEL, SOMEBODY!" I was more afraid-No, not afraid, TERRIRFED in my life-I held on to the escafil device very close to me when I was almost out of my hiding place until I saw a wolf jumping from behind and clamped its jaws on the Hork-bajir neck. "CASSIE!" I was reliefed that it was her who came to help me, the Hork-bajir fought back but he was down before he even knew it.

Cassie looked toward the battle then looked at me [You need to get out of here. Go run!] I was in fear that I froze [Josie go! Get out of here] then I snapped out of it when I heard Cassie's voice in my head again. I got up to my feet than ran out of there, the battle was still going on so I had to duck my way out. As I was running for my life I heard Rachel [Josie no, not that way] her warning got to me late, I turned round to see a Hork-bajir coming at me with his wrist blades in the air. I watched him closing in on me so I turned the away as I was shielding myself with my left arm while I'm still holding and hiding the Escafil Device in my right. I knew that my life would end but I didn't wont to end it like this.

I heard the blade hit but I felt no pain, no feelings of being cold too, I looked up and saw the Hork-bajir was staped and there I saw someone was there inbetween me and the Hork-bajir. I wasn't sure who it was until I saw her blond hair flowing in the air as flashes from the beams was still being fired at Jake, Cassie, Marco and Tobias.

I watched Rachel and the Hork-bajir fall to the ground, I went next to Rachel as she was trying to focuse on morphing but she couldn't the wound from the hork-bajir had strucked her heart. She looked up to me trying to stay strong but I can tell that she doesn't have much time lift. "You must...must run...take the Escafil Device...within you...we shall live with in you as long... you take on this burned..." as Rachel had grabbed it out of my hands she rased it up in the air then I saw it glow even brighter than before, "Place your hand on it and it will always be with you everystep of the way" I did what she told me then glow grow and grow until it vanished. I felt weird after that until I looked down at Rachel and saw that she was gone from the looks in here eyes.

_**"Rachel !"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**"Rachel..."**

It felt like the world became very still, and time slowing down, Rachel laid in my arms motionless, not breathing any more. I don't know to do any more, having somebody dying on in your hands. I was look up toward the battle, it looked as if it were moving in slow motion then I realized that nobody was looking at me or saw what had happened to us, I was in a blind spot. I looked down to Rachel again then I gotten this feeling that somebody was watching me. I didn't want to look or move to see who it might be until I heard a voice yelling in my head that it would have made my head split into two.

[ Get up Josie! Get UP! RUN! ]

When I finally snapped out of it, reality had finally started to move in normal time again. I got up as I gently laid Rachel's head down on the ground and I started to run from the battle, but I realized that I had forgotten about what Visser 27 had said to them being surrounded by their foes, so I did run into by them. When I into another Hork-bajir but this time I heard the voice again only it yelled in warning, [ Watch out from behind you ] I jumped back right before it caught me or see me. I ducked into the shadows then I heard animal noise's coming from outside the walls I'd hidden in. Than every thing that went from a wild battle field to a very quiet construction site. I looked around the room and I'm amazed that my vision had changed in a very pitched black room in less than a second, then I've spotted a crack in a wall it wasn't big to show the scene that was going on out there and surely it wasn't small that I'll have to squint my eye to look through it. The crack was only big enough to have both of my eyes looking through.

There I saw Jake, Cassie, Marco and Tobias all in their regular selves but I also saw they were being held by Hork-bajir and on their feet or knees or even kneeling on one leg. They tried to fight back until I saw two Hork-bajir dragging somebody and I knew right away who they were dragging. They through the body right in front of them which made them stop fighting.

Than I saw Visser 27 walking toward them, "It seems to me that you are losing y'all focus of what really truly matters worth saving in this world. You lost a comrade for nothing"

"Not for nothing Visser 27, Rachel didn't die for nothing she died for friendship, for Prince Aximil-..." when Tobias had said 'Prince Aximil' Visser 27 had reacted to that name by shooting Tobias with his weapon. I had to hold my mouth to keep myself from screaming out to him, then I gotten this urge to run out there to fight Visser 27 for shooting at Tobias until I heard him moaning in pain, I was happy that Tobias is still okay but I still felt angry towards Visser 27 for shooting at him. Cassie tried fighting the Hork-bajir again, he was ready for her move but it wasn't what he expected, she fought the Hork-bajir to free herself from his hold so she can help Tobias up or see how bad he's injured.

"That would be your warning Tobias or you'll be joining your friend who is lying there" but Tobias didn't care what Visser said until I saw the Visser turned away and to my surprise he was looking at me - well at the very spot where I'm hiding - which it made me reacted to duck down to hide I soon to realize that he can't see me.

"So tell me, where is the Escafil Device and try not to waste my time or play any game to keep it to yourselves. I know you were the ones who hide it so tell me or one of you will die next"

They stayed in silent when I got this feeling, coming from Cassie or was it Tobias I not sure who was it until I heard their voice "you wont find it as it was years ago, the Escafil Device is long gone... For now" Tobias said to him. Then Visser 27 had turned to face him "what do you mean I wont be able to find it as its usually shape years ago?..."

Tobias didn't say any thing this time he just stayed silent, "tell me what you ment BOY!" Visser had lost it when Tobias didn't respond so he brought his weapon to Tobias's face "are you willing to put yourself in front of your comrades to take the beam for them instead of them taking it for them?" My anger started to boil again as I watched Visser 27 pointing his dracon beam at Tobias. I wanted to do something to let them live and be free but I have no ideas how to create a distraction to get Visser 27 and his army away from them.

Then I heard the voice in my head again telling me what to do.

[ You have to let them know you have the Escalif Device with in you it there only chance for them to survive,]

"Wait, what?" I asked it in a whisper "how can I be able to tell them that without telling Visser 27 that 'I have it' without me being the one getting killed,"

[You have to concentrate hard on your mind to focuse on what ever the mind is holding it will propibly give you some time for you to get to them.]

"And what if it dosen't help?" I asked again,

[It will help you just trust me] it said, "but how can I trust a voice that I can only hear in my head and have no clue who you are, how can I?"

**[Becaues if you don't my friends will die and you'll only be having me to help you in this war!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I was in shock when the voice said _**'their**_ **_friends'_**I knew this voice is a close friend to them and he/she is trying to help me, help them - it's like the saying 'help me, help you, help you, help me - but I don't know how to "But how can I be able to help you if I don't have any way of knowing to help and who I'm helping I don't have any powers like them I'm just a kid, a normal kid who is just trying to figure out her problems that I had with my dreams, I never asked them to dragged me out here, find out that my dreams are real, and then get trapped in the middle of a battle, I never signed up to this -".

[You didn't choose to do this,? And did you think my friends did? You thought wrong, they didn't get a chance to choose what they really wanted to do. They're scared the same way as you are when they were given their powers, they worry all the time about what might happen to them when it comes to the day they no longer living and here they are once more in a death situation with their enemy trying to save a life and give their world a fighting chance to survive..]

I never thought of it that way when I'm in fear - well in fear you still can't think what you need to do - they did save my life from the controllers from the mall, they trusted me like I was their friend for a long time and I know this will sound crazy but its like they know who I am before I even told them my name. As I was thinking over some facts that might have brought me here with them until I heard some body was coming from the other side where Visser 27 and the gang is still held captive, I tried to stay out of sight as whatever is coming my way then it came and it was a Hork-bajir.

When he was in front of my view I reacted in time before he even looked in the hole. I stayed hidden when the Hork-bajir had more a bit that I was able to have a small space to see whats going to happen to them. I saw visser 27 getting his weapon ready to fire at them, I noticed that the voice is right about her friends they are afraid to die, Marco was looking down as if he's trying not to let the enemy see him, Cassie was in fear as she held Tobias, and he just stared at Rachel's body as he was disbelieving that she was gone and for Jake, he didn't show any sign of fear on his face but the fear is there, it's what a leader dose to show his friends that he's not afraid to die or anything.

Visser 27 turned towards them and aimed "now tell me again where is the Escafil Device!" he asked them once more "all right I'm going to give you to the count of ten, if you don't tell me you all are dead...'one'...'two'...'three'..."

They still stayed silent as he kept on going ".'four'...'five'...'six'...'seven'..." I wanted to do something so bad to help them "...'eight'...'nine'...'te-'."

**"NO!"**

That stopped Visser 27 from finishing the count down and face toward where the sound came from. It came from me I didn't mean to yell out but I didn't like to see them die. I clamped my hands over my mouth and started to back away from the hole as Visser 27 came closer to it, when he was in front of it I descried to get up and run "In there! Go!Go! Find them!" I heard him say when I ran in the maze of an unfinished mall.

When a Hork-bajir had come out of nowhere form a corner I turned a hard turn to the right where I noticed the opening had led to the area where Jake, Cassie, Marco and Tobias are held, I stopped in my tracks and jumped into the shadows. My back was against the wall, as my hand was on my mouth, I heard Visser voice in the background from behind me.

"FIND WHO EVER WAS HERE! FIND THEM AND KILL THEM, WE MUST NOT LET ANY WITNESSES ESCAPE THIS TIME." he yelled at the Hork-bajir then they were gone, Visser 27 faced the other hork-bajir who are holding the gang hostage, "Keep an eye on them, make sure they don't escape or it will be you next to die." I looked over the corner to see just in time Visser 27 leaving with two other hork-bajir with him and only one hork-bajir with them.

[What are the odds that would make you already think that this is a trap.]

"What makes you think that,?" I asked the voice in my head [ I mean a two-year old would figured it out, they are out in the open like they are not worth protecting.]

"Okay I see your point so how are we going to get to them without being spotted by the hork-bajir?" I was starting to get used to this voice already even though I still don't know who this is, when the voice was about to tell me there was this loud boom sound that echoed from the other side of the site, the hork-bajir had turned around a couple of time to try following where the sound is coming from then he left them alone.

[Go on, this is your chance to do it. GO!]

I jumped as the voice had yelled in my head, when I got close to the other I had to let them know I'm still here "Jake?...Jake?" I called out to him. He heard me clearly because his head had snapped up to see me in front of him. "Josie?! What are you -" Jake said as I ran towards them "what are you still doing here. You should have been gone" I came next to them on the ground "I couldn't leave all of you behind " I said to him then I moved over to Cassie to help her "you shouldn't have come back". They kept on telling me 'that shouldn't be here with them' but I had to, " I know but Rachel would have done the same for y'all" I finally said when I finished helping Marco.

I went over to Tobias and I saw he's wounded I untied the bounds on his wrist, Tobias started to morph than Cassie had notice that I didn't have the Escafil Device with me "Josie where's the cube?" I looked toward her and she looked scared than Jake, Marco, and Tobias looked at me in shock.

"I don't know?! ..I..I-I gave it to Rachel and I don't know what she did with it, but the only thing I remember her doing was telling me information about the Escafil Device before she died."

" What did she say?" Tobias had asked me when I looked up at him that's when I heard somebody was coming back [Josie you need to get out of there before the hork-bajir sees you] I turned around as the foot steps got closer Tobias must have heard them too because he got up to his knees and grabbed me and brought me to his side "stay down and don't move, don't even make a sound" he whispered to me.

I did what he said until I heard the hork-bajir's heavy feet hit the ground, every step it takes, he's getting closer that it wanted me to move so much to get out of here. When the hork-bajir got close to where I'm hiding I was afraid than to my amazement he just walked on past me like I wasn't there.

Than the noise happened again then he went toward the sound again and he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see the hork-bajir was not there*sighed*"Wow you're very small I'll give you that, I'm surprise that the hork-bajir didn't -" he stopped what he's about to say when he looked at me and I was looking at him back. "Jake! the escafil device is still here"

Jake looked confused when Tobias said about the 'escafil device' to him than he looked towards me. I didn't know why he was looking at me so weird until I saw the shock or was it the look of recognizing in his eyes. "It can't, I thought it can never be done, the andalites said its to risky to do the process to anyone that is non-andalite, unless - Rachel had done it,"

Jake started to put two and two together while Marco and Cassie are trying to grasp what Tobias and Jake are talking about than Jake finally understand what happened. He turned around to face me again "Josie has the escafil device within her, Rachel already started the process, we need to do it" than Marco had looked shocked when Jake said it.

"Josie you need to acquire our DNA all at once"

"But Jake we don't know if she'll be able to handle it, you know what the Andalites said if this ever happens to anyone that is not andalite DNA,"

"I know Marco but it's already to late to stop the process from going. We have to help her or it'll be the end for us and the world. We have to try its the only way" Jake looked at me again "Josie you have to acquire our DNA's so we can finish what Rachel started" I was freaking out big time but I didn't show it "how? How can I do it, I don't even have the powers to do -"

"Yes, yes you do have the powers to morph when Rachel asked you for the Escafil Devise, and you're told to place your hand on it. She got it to work on the progress to start it up, didn't you feel weird during the time Rachel had died," I did remember the feeling when I was with her, "that was the escafil devise flowing into your body. That was the power being transferred into you, you have the same powers as we do now."

I didn't know what to do because this situation had gone way over my head - well it did already before the mall chase with the controllers - but this time it got even worst than ever. "Josie you have to do it, it's the only way for us to help you." Cassie said as soon I came to realized they know what happening to me. Than I finally remembered what Rachel meant and what she had in mind for me, she told me 'if I take the escafil device within me, they'll have a chance to live as long I'm fighting in this war for them'.

"Okay I'll do it just tell me how,"I finally said, they looked at each other and they agreed "take our hands as soon we finally placed our hands together you place yours on top of ours than concentrate on our DNA, you will soon be seeing us going in a trance like we're sleeping except we're awake that will tell you that you've acquire the DNA and you must know one more thing you must never stay over two hours because if you do, you'll be trapped in that form forever, unable to morph back."

"Take my word for it because it already happen to me" Tobias said, than I watched them one by one bring their hands together out in front of me, until I gotten the feeling that I've been here before, like I have done this. Then I placed my hand on top of theirs, I finally concentrated on the process, and there was this feel as I was doing it, I felt very weird, like there was actually something flowing through my body.

When I was acquiring their DNA I heard the voice in my head again [Josie you have to clear out when you're done with the process, three hork-bajir and Visser 27 are heading your way, you have to move now!] "but what about your friends Visser 27 will -".

[They'll be fine, they're in good hands as long you have the escafil device within you. I give you my word, Now go before it's to late.]

I watched all of them coming out of their trances when I finished, but I was still worried about them "Go...Now...Run Josie, run as fast as you can away from here, the yeerks will be everywhere but we'll give you some time so you can make your escape, go back to the mall so you be with your family," Tobias told me as he slowly came out his trance, but I knew that something was wrong with them. They looked kind a weak and tired to do anything but I had to go it's the only way that Visser 27 doesn't know that I'm his new enemy, the one who is standing in between him and his victory on earth

When I turned around to see them one last time before I leave but I saw they were looking at me with their last hope and there I saw the reason they're looking that way, they used the last of their strength to pass on the burden of their responsibilities on me. I watched them go laying on the ground slowly, and weak I knew right there they were dying. I wanted to run towards them but that's when I heard somebody coming. I ran into the maze once more until I heard Visser 27 yelling in anger and I started to have tears in my eyes then came down my cheeks.

I don't remember how I got out, but I was out in the open, I saw the stars even brighter than I saw them from the construction site, no more walls that surrounded me, no more shadows to fear of, and no more creatures who are chasing me any more... well for now.

I saw the mall just ahead of me so I got up, wiped my tears away, dusted myself off and ran toward the mall to find my family. I was back in the place where I lost sight of my family and had the controllers following me which I made sure I wasn't being followed again. I made my way through the crowed until I knew that I was safe I decided to step on top of a bench so I can see them. I had no luck in finding them until they found me "Josie!?" I looked to my right and I saw my mom making her way to me "MOM!" I cried out to her when she was close to me I jumped down and hugged her as she hugged me tighter.

I could tell she was afraid when I was lost "Don't you ever run off on your own like that, Don't you know how terrified I was when none of us known where you gone off too, my first thought was that somebody had taken you. Why did you do this to me?" she was yelling at me but I was even more afraid than her because I thought I wasn't going to see them again "I'm sorry but I lost sight of y'all when I ran into a group of people they crowed me in, when I finally got out I tried to find y'all and I wasn't sure which way you took so I want almost all over the mall searching than I got on top -"

"Okay, okay just don't ever do that ever again, you just got me all worried" than she came to me again to hug me once more "I promise, mom." I finally said than she departed from me and held me closer to her as we walked through the crowed to where the rest of my family was waiting.

We left the mall to go back to our Aunt's house so we can rest up for the next day, but I wasn't sure if I want to have another adventure like I had tonight, when we came out in the parking lot I looked over my shoulder to see the construction site which it looked normal like nothing ever happened. But I could still hear Visser's scream echoing in my head but most of all I can still see how Jake's, Cassie's, Marco's, Tobias's and Rachel's faces looked when I had to leave them, and I knew this memory will hunt me forever, they die trying to make sure I don't fall into their enemies hands.

**[ "I'm sorry for what I've done." ]**

* * *

**Wow this is my first time I've wrote a chapter over 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave an review to show what you think about it. Stay tone for chapter 7 to find out if Josie learns the secrets of morphing and the Animorphs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I couldn't sleep when we came back from the mall I tried everything to forget what happened that night at the construction site but nothing worked because I could still see Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Tobias faces as they died slowly but the worst part is I dreamt of the hork - bajir that tried to take me, while I was screaming for help but nobody came to save me so I watched the hork - bajir pull me out of ny hiding spot, I screamed in terror until I woke up by my mom shaking me awake.

**_"AAAAAHHHHHH!AHAHHAAHHAAH!"_**

"Josie? Josie wake up, Josie!" I snapped out of the dream, I wasn't see the hork - bajir that tried taking me, no Visser looking for me, no Taxxon that wanted to eat me, I didn't see any of that but my mom's worried face in front of me, I knew that I scared her when she heard me screaming in fear. I set myself up on the sofa where I was sleeping at, while I was taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. When I was finally relaxed I saw that my mom wasn't the only one who heard me screaming, I saw my dad, my aunt, my brother, my uncle and two of my cousins all standing in the room looking at me all worried and scared. My mom saw how scared I was, when she sent my brother, David to get a glass of water for me than my aunt had left the room to get a towel, while she told her kids to go back to bed and not to worry that I'll be okay, then I watched my uncle leave the room, my mom and dad stayed in the room with me until my brother had brought the glass of water, then my dad told him to go back to sleep.

When my brother did leave my aunt came in with a towel. My mom turned around in time when my aunt had given her the towel than my dad had told his sister "Linda you should go back to sleep, we got this" she didn't reassure my dad if he needed any more help all she did was leaving the room once more.

My mom handed me the glass to drink some water while she used the towel that my aunt had given her and started to wipe away the sweat that was from my face to neck. I finished the water and placed the cup on the coffee table then I breath in slowly as I laid back down to take it easy but, my mom looked really worried, "Josie are you okay?" I looked at her to see the fear and worrying in her eyes " ye-yes I'm o-okay " I replied to her question.

"Are you sure? because you were screaming like a someone had unleashed a hell-hound on you" my dad asked "it was just a nightmare that's all,"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes" I answered than my mom took a deep breath like she always does when she doesn't buy the story "do you want to talk about it? seeing if it might help ?" I looked to her again trying to stay calm to answer her "I think I wont be bothered anymore by that dream any time soon, I don't even remember it" now I saw that my mom took the story, I'm relieved but I didn't show it.

"Okay, but are you really sure because you feel like you have a fever" she said as she felt all round my face "I feel fine? Why?" I asked her "well you do have a fever Josie, because you're burning up"

When she told me, I gotten this weird feeling in my stomach, now I knew I wasn't feeling to good, I started to break out in a cold sweat, my body aching, my palms sweating, and having headaches. I didn't know what was going on with me, all I know was my arms wrapping around my stomach when I was bending over.

My mom got closer to me to see what's wrong, but I started to go backwards where I landed on the sofa again, "Josie what's wrong, please tell me what hurts so we can see if we have anything for it -" when my mom asked my I notice her voice went from a very worried and concerned mother to quiet as a mouse, but when I looked at her I saw her lips are moving than I looked toward my dad and saw the same with him.

I didn't hear any of my parents voices when they are talking to me now, I didn't know why until I heard it.

[Its okay, I'll help you through this slowly. You have to relax your mind to make it stop, the pain you're feeling now is the effects of the Escafil Device's power you can control it with your mind.]

The voice I heard in my head when I had my last moments with their friends at the construction site before Visser 27 had finish them off. The voice had saved my life just as Tobias, Jake, Marco, Cassie and Rachel did to save me but I still don't know if I should trust it, I don't even know who it is. When I was debating if I should or should not listen to it my pain became worst than before.

[I can help you Josie, just trust me] part of me wanted to trust her but the other doesn't, than I heard my mom's voice getting loud for me to hear her "Josie, please tell us what hurts, please answer " my mom sounds really, really worried.

_**/Okay. Just tell me what to do please! I don't like how this is hurting me/**_

I said to my self if the voice can hear me like that, and I hope she did. When my mom had placed a cold cloth over my head I knew she was trying to lower my fever while my dad was in the bathrooms getting more cold water for my mom. I waited for the voice to help me until my mom got up and ran to the other room to find some medication to help me.

[Josie you have to relax, calm your mind, the reason you're in pain is because of the emotion you had from the dream, you were afraid, terrified, and upset. You have to put those images, those memories out of your head try to concentrate on a happy, joyful, and not so frighten time make them stop the pain.]

I started to focus on my memories of the time I was actually happy, safe, and very joyful in those times I was little. At first nothing happened the pain was still there, than I started to feel relaxed, and calm when a memory had played in my head like it just happened yesterday. I remembered what this moment was as it played, (it was the time when my mom had brought me and my brother when we were little to her job at _'Six's Flags' _all the fun I had with my mom when the both of us went on the rides, winning prizes from some booth games, how the both of us enjoyed eating cotton candy, and laugh every time when my brother had cotton candy sticking and hanging from his faces and hands.)

[That's it Josie, just stay focus on that memory, the pain is fading, body temperature is decreasing, heart rate is stable, breathing normal...]

While the voice was doing their way of helping me, I was watching memory play in my head until I went into another but as I watched it my mind started drifting to another memory that isn't mine. When the memory started to play I felt my mind shut down before anything else happened.

I don't know what happened after my mind had shut down and freaked both of my parents big time. When I woke up I saw the cloth my mom used to cool my fever, covered my eyes I notice it was cold and soaked, I knew my mom just placed it on my face not to long ago. I removed the cloth from my eyes but I forgot that the longer your eyes stayed in the dark your eyes will hurt really bad when exposed in the light.

I covered my eyes before the light blinded me but I guess it was a little to late for that.

"Ahh" I let out in pain than I heard my mom coming in the room from the bathroom " Josie?" I couldn't see her because I was rubbing my eyes when she came in " don't rub your eyes, you'll hurt yourself like that" she told me so I blinked my eyes a couple of times then my eye sight became clear that I saw my mom siting in front of me all worried.

I was staring at her all weird and all but she responded " well good morning to you Josie, how you feeling?" I didn't know she meant when she asked me 'how I'm feeling?'

" Ugh...Good, actually I feel fine. Why you ask mom?" Than she placed her hand on my forehead, to my cheeks than to my neck " that's strange last night you were running a fever and had the case of cold sweat. You looked like you caught the flu or something."

I remembered the fever, and the cold sweats, but I also remembered I was in pain and I heard the voice in my head who was helping me get over the pain which I don't know exactly remember how and why it happened but other than that I don't remember anything else that happened afterwards.

" I okay mom, I'm fine" I said but I wasn't sure if I was. Than my aunt I walked in the room to my guess is; A: she came to see if we're up and out of bed, B: see how I'm doing sence I woke them up in the middle of the night with my screaming, or C: she wanted some assistant in the kitchen scenes her kids are lazy to help her ( think they were) but it turned out, both B and C.

When my mom had check my one last time before she left the room, " I'll be okay mom, really" I told the she got off the bed so I can get up.

As I was just getting up, when my mom had left the room to help my aunt cook breakfast, I went to the restroom to go wash up from my lasts night sickness, I felt great but funny all at once as I grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste. When I was about to start, I saw in my reflection in the mirror that something was on the back of my neck. I reached behind to see what's there, once my hand touched it, I started to freak out.

I grabbed the mirror to get a closer look and there I saw it, a patch of fur, blue fur that was growing out of my skin and some of my skin under that fur had the shade of dark blue. I started messing with it at first, than I tugged and pulled on the fur, I realized it hurts when I pulled it, I smooth the fur down against my neck.

I freaked out big time when I first saw that patch of fur on my neck. I literally have fur growing from the back of my neck, I know everybody has hair on the back of their necks but this is fur, fur as an animal fur, except it's blue.

Than there was a knock at the door as I reacted with a jump, " Josie" I panicked even more when I heard it was mom at the door.

_**/ Oh - no , nononono this ain't good, not good at all, I can't let her see me. Not with this especially not this patch of blue fur!/**_

I said to myself as I watch the door, I knew my mom was right outside that door waiting for my response "Josie are you in there?" I have to response or I'll worry her even more then ever.

" Y-yeah I'm in here mom"

" Is everything okay in there?"

**_/ Ah man she's already getting worried. That's the one thing, I didn't want her to start her day off worrying about me/ _**

I don't know what to do my mom wants to know if I was okay. I looked all around the restroom to hide my neck until I grabbed toilet paper and soaked it in water. I placed it on my neck where the fur was at and let my hair hang down to cover up my neck. Than I opened the door to see my mom backing away from the door once it opened,

"Yes mom?" I asked her " I was just letting you know that breakfast is ready and seeing if you're okay in there cause you sounded like you're scared?"

I was hiding my emotion of fear from my mom so she wouldn't know right away that I'm hiding something " okay if you say so," she gave me that funny look than she went back into the kitchen I closed the door when she was clear I went right in front of the mirror again moved my hair to the side to see the wet toilet paper still on my neck but already started folding downward I grabbed the one corner and pulled it off but to my surprise I saw no blue fur or skin.

I felt my neck to make sure that I didn't have fur anywhere else. Looking in the mirror and feeling my neck and saw nothing.

_**/That was weird, I thought I was going to stay like that and I don't even know what just happened there for a moment, I hope it doesn't happen again/**_

**__**Than I left the bathroom to get breakfast when I entered the dinning room I saw my family are sitting at the table waiting for me they've said their 'good mornings' as came to join them while my mom had placed a plate in front of me and sat with the family.

Everything seemed to be normal with everybody none of them seemed to look like they have something to hide or anything. I guess it's only me who has a secret that is never to be told to anyone, but what ever I've seen last night is never mention in the open for others to hear. I have to figure out what's happening to me, from where and how I got it. I remembered what Jake, Cassie, and Tobias said 'that Rachel had already started the process'

**_/ What process were they talking about? Was the process including that blue cube, that Escafil Device thing had anything to do with the blue fur spouting out of my neck trick, if not I have to find out what's going on here/_**

[And we'll help you find the answers Josie]

Out of nowhere the voice in my head decided to say something I figured this voice can only hear me in thoughts, when I was about to ask it's like it knew what I was about to say.

[ Soon you'll find what you're looking for but not today, soon when the time is right]

I kept that voice's word to mind if she said soon I'll wait when it's time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it taken me this long to write it so please leave a review of what you think about it so I can see what I need to improve on. Until next time catch the next adventure of Josie finding what she holds with in her and her first clue of what is happening within.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8, in this chapter you'll find out what Josie will find out what she hides within her, other than the ****_Escafil_**** Device,**** she finds out that there is more to her that meets the eye. But there will be times that she'll be needing to make some decisions that will make her want to think about what she wants to do.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I went into the bed room when I'm done eating breakfast with my family, I went through my suit case to get my clothes that I'm going to wear for the day but that's when I heard the voice in my head again.

[You look frighten from this mornings encounter Josie?] I jumped almost a foot off the ground when I heard the voice loud and clear like it was in the room with me. When I turned around facing the door hoping someone was there but turns out nobody was there, that voice almost gave me a heart attack or scared the living out of me.

_**/Don't you have anything else to do other than coming and going when you feel like it. You scared me I thought you were...you were...were.../** _I couldn't place his name even though I said it and thought about him from my nightmare.

[You thought I was him, and him you mean by Visser 27, that I'm not mistaken] Now I was angry that this voice had brought him up I wanted to forget him and for what he did to me last night to have those memories which this trip was supposedly a time to remember like my father said it would be, but now I wont be because when I remember this trip the only thing I'll be remembering is death of this group of good people who saved my life from controllers but what I gain from them was their trust and burden to fight their war.

**_/Yes I meant him but I don't like it when you mention his name, in fact I don't need a reminder of him, I still remember what he did and I don't like it,/ _**

[Look Josie I'm sorry that you now have the burden and taking on what my friends had passed on to you but you knew too much already from the beginning right before you even knew them and sorry to say it but Visser 27 had his eyes on you from the start he thought you might know something about them, to tell you the truth I have no clue to the reasons why?] When the voice got that out in the air I started to think of what Jake, Marco, Cassie and Tobias had said when I tried to save them from Visser 27 that night,

_'~But Jake we don't know if she'll be able to handle it, you know what the Andalites said if this ever happens to anyone that is not andalite DNA, I know the andalites said it's too risky to do the process to anyone that is non-andalite,~'_ When I recalled what they said.

_**/Wait what did your friends mean 'non Andalite DNA' when I was with them to help. Why did Marco suggested 'was I able to handle the process'? What process was he talking about?/**_

[I will explain everything to you but not here, someone's coming] when the voice said somebody was I turned to see my little brother walking right in the room which he has a bad habit of doing every time when we're at some bodies house even at our home he does the same.

"Don't you ever knock first before you wine up barging in here" I said to him calmly because he was really young and I don't want to get into trouble from both of my parents than he finally told me that we were planing to go over to our other Aunts house to visit but I didn't like that idea because I don't know if I'll have another freak show that happened in the bathroom and I wanted answers to why these things are happening to me. I didn't want to all of a sudden be caught in a discussion the voice while meeting the family, my parents well think I've gone nuts and start talking to myself or blanked out on them, I'll have another talk with my parents of how embarrassing I made them look in front of their family.

[Its okay Josie none of that will happen unless you keep your emotions and thoughts under control, I'll help you keep that in checked, staying on top of it] the voice said,

_**/How can I trust you to handle what I have within me, when you can just turn on your word and let them happen to show my family that now their oldest daughter had become a freak over night/**_

[I knew you would feel that way as well, but I'll tell you one thing I didn't have any control over what you have now, your body had excepted the gift from my friends, and the process is also excepting yours, which it seems like your DNA was the one, the Escafil was requiring]

When the voice had said 'she didn't have any control over this' it got me thinking if she was telling the truth that I was the one doing this that I let my fear over whelmed me because of my dream I had and what I was becoming in the bathroom. To think about it this voice had helped me calm my emotions to stop the changes that was happening to me and helped me control the pain I had when I woke up from the dream.

_**/Okay, but promise that when this is over you'll tell me what you know about the Escafil Devise, morphing and about me. Whats got your friends enemies eyes on me/**_

[I give you my word Josie]

* * *

After a while the voice gave me their word to explain what I'm going through, I got ready for the ride but it turns up we where going to the mall first, than to our aunts house but that worried me the most because it's the same mall I got lost in the first place and where I met the voices friends in the food court but that's not what frightens me the most about going to the mall. I'm frightened because it's the same mall where I met Visser 27 and his pals when they tried to take me with out anybody noticing or have any suspension of what's going on.

This time I'm playing it safe so I don't run into another controller in the mall and go through the same situation again but this time the gang is no longer here to help me escape and be safe for my families sake.

_**I am so sorry to cut this chapter so short but chapter 9 will be 8.5 to continue the action what coming at Josie when she stays on the path to saving the world, taking on the burden of this mysterious voice friends and uncover what secreats she holds within the Escafil Device and her self**_


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

_**Here's the rest of chapter 8 from the previous chapter I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a review to show how I can improve on the story. I also give thanks to my fan and my partner Tobias 1234 for helping me go on with my story and helping developing a really special bond with other friends.**_

**Chapter 8.5**

When my family and I walked into the mall I stayed really close to my mom so she would keep me in her sight. As we were walking I kept my eyes open for any body who could be a controller and for Visser 27, I may not know when that guy will be showing up or try to sneak up on me, but so far I didn't see anybody who looks familiar from that night.

"So far, so good" I said to my self - well thought I said it to my self - cause my mom asked me if I said any thing or was it that I was tensing up so much from every time the thought of the enemy closing in nor surrounding me " Did you say something, Josie ar-are you okay?" she asked as I stopped looking around to face her " No I didn't say any thing and yes I'm okay it's just that I forgot how big this place was " that made her drop the subject and keep on walking, I'm relieved she let it go but I did it too soon when my uncle suggested that he takes my dad and the boys to guy stores while my aunt takes her daughters, my mom, my sister and I go walking around some more in the mall and we'll meet up with the guys at the food court at 7:00.

"Just my luck" I muttered under my breath when we split up, I watched the guys go in one direction while we went the other way I was afraid really, really, afraid of what might happen. For a while we been stopping at stores that have a lot of women's clothing and a lot of stops at the shoes store but I still didn't see any one who was a controller or Visser 27 him self who was at the construction site that night.

Untill it happen at one store where I heard the voice in my head again.

[ Josie you need to relax you been on the look out for Visser and his goons for all day now you need to take it easy or you'll -] She been cut short when some body grabbed my shoulder which caused me to jump in surprise. As doing so I had my hands out, ready to push who ever had touched me [ Josie!] the voice screamed when I came face to face and it turned out it was my mom who grabbed me "Josie what is gotten in to you, you're acting all strange today ever since last night " she asked me as I tried to slow my heart rate, and control my breathing to slow down but nothing helped much. I remembered what happened this morning when I was still at my aunt's house and I'll tell you one thing that I don't want to go through that again.

I calm my self as fast as I can cause I felt weird like some thing was growing down along my back until I realized I was growing fur but once I felt my heart had slowed down the fur stopped growing. I was nervous really nervous that I try to not show it to my mom "I'm fine mom and I'm sorry for frightening you" I said as calmly as I could until she was just giving me a weird look " okay well can you come with me to the dressing room so I can try on some of these dress" she said as she held five or six dresses in her hand. I had to do something to get away from her so I can get some help from the voice to make the blue fur disappear but I don't want my mom to tag alone with my either. I didn't want her to see me with the fur and me talking to myself when I'm talking with the voice.

"Sure mom" I finally said to her than we started walking towards the dressing room and once I walked in there after my mom went in an empty room to try on the dresses I caught a glims of myself in the mirror I saw the blue fur sticking out a little from the bottom of my shirt. I pulled down my shirt to cover it up [ Josie you need to find a place where we can morph the fur away on your back ] the voice suggested me to do.

_**/I think I know that but how am I going to find a place for us to ... You know ...that uh ...morph or what ever you call it, also I can't just get up and leave without my mom not knowing exactly where I'm going/**_

[Well tell her that you have to go somewhere or something cause you don't wont to spend the rest of you life hiding or trying to explain to your family to what really happened that night when you got lost than.] the voice said so now I now I have another situation to deal with. {Oh man did you had to bring it up that way I don't like it when I have to think about the situation} I said to myself and I already have the idea of whats going to happen any way and I'll tell you, both options well go down badly either way.

If I chose to hide my fur my family and my friends well be wondering why and I share a room with my sister so she'll be freaking out that I have fur which well bring me to wind up being in the hospital being tested on or have an unexpected visit from Visser 27 and his controllers. If I chose to tell my parents that well also lead to questioning and to the hospital as well so none of those are good for me. When I was about to say something I felt my fur grow some more on the back of my neck to my hair which I saw in the mirror behind me turn from dark brown to a really dark blue on the roots of my hair and it started to shorten from the bottom.

I'm terrified that I brought my hood up to cover my hair before anybody saw me. {OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN, this is not good this is really not good} I said to myself in a panicking tone [Josie you have to move now before any thing else happens]

**/Okay okay I'm going just need to tell my mom/ **I said to her than I got up and walked to the exit from te dressing room "Mom I'm going to go find a bathroom okay I'll be right back " I yelled to her "okay but hurry back cause once I'm done here we're meeting up with the boys at the food court okay " she said when I already asked the manager where I can find one and already out of the store.

I had my head down all the time to hide my hair and neck from any one who sees me [ Josie you have to hurry before -] she said as I made through the door but I almost tripped on my foot, I was able to catch myself with the wall.

**/Okay, I'm in, can you please help me before anybody walks in here/ **I said when I got into one of the stalls [relax your heart Josie it's the reason you activated the Escafil Device you were being so paranoid about Visser 27 being here and finding you again from last night.]

**/Look I'm really sorry to cut you short and all but I really, really don't feel so good now. I feel like my insides are turning, feeling like I'm about to pass out, and my feels like I'm on fire now. Please help me/ **when I told her the door to the restrooms opened suddenly and heard somebody stepped in while they shut the door slowly until I heard a locking sound . Than the person had started walking in toward the sinks and stalls.

I'm scared once again that my fur started to grow out again when the voice had almost finished morphing the fur. [What's going on Josie? I was almost done until this new fear had start-up your heart again. What is it?]

**/Somebody is in here with us and I don't think they are here to do their business or they're not even welcome in here/ **I finally said to the voice [Do you think he or she might be a controller ?] she asked, when I was about to answer her until I heard him speak " I know you're in here hiding ... ALONE... Why don't you be a good little girl and come out. I promise you that no harm will come to you."

When he said that I sensed an invisible evil smile grinning on his face. I was angry of what he said, not the part when he mentioned about me being alone ( well I was mad for making a stupid move like that but that why I'm angry) I was angry because he called me a little girl. I hated when everybody mistakenly thinks right away that I'm little kid; like a nine-year old.

Right there I want to break the door down so I can knock him silly and yell ' just because I look like a nine-year old doesn't mean I am one, I'm older than you think I am! ' but I didn't do any of the sort cause I didn't want the guy to find me so easily and I got the feeling he was enjoying this.

"Okay, since you're not going to come out than I'll play the game hide and seek with you, so ready or not here I come" he said as he started walking toward the stalls.

Than it became quiet too quiet where I can only hear droplets that dripped from the sinks it's like in one of those horror movies, but I won't give any details about it.

[Josie we need to get out of here before he finds you!] the voice said**_ /I_**** know but I don't know where he might be and ...wait,? what? hold on what do you mean by if he'll find 'you'/ **until aloud 'bang' coming from the far end to my left than another bang came after the first one but softly than another they were getting closer {Oh shit, oh shit this is not good} I said to myself.

[Josie what's going on what's that sound?] she asked than he started to speak again " Am I getting warm? ... BANG! BOW! ... Warmer? ... BANG! BOW! ...Warmer ..." [Josie you have to get out!] I don't need to be told twice but I didn't know what I was doing. I was looking around the stall I was in to see where I can get out until I spotted the air vent from above [That's our way out you have to climb -]**_ /_****_WHAT!? No way, I'm not going to climb up there, I just can't -/_** [yes you can Josie, this is the only way out and you don't have a morph that's small so you have to.] Than heard the another bang from three stalls down from me so I started to climb up on the wall towards the vent.

[Hurry he's getting closer] when I got to the vent I place myself in a way so I won't fall as I reached for the filter and started to tug on it. It didn't move but only an inch I pulled on it some more until it's lose that it moved two more inches. When I looked over my shoulder to see he was one stall away from my I turn back toward the vent and pulled.

When I saw I almost got out open I felt myself starting to slip I set myself again until the stalls door that next to mine flies open and hit the wall so hard that I lost my hold on the wall and fell. The vent popped open but didn't stop my fall as it jerked out of my hands.

[JOSIE!] when I fell I heard the voice yelling my name but I hit my head really hard on the wall which caused a loud bang. I lost conciseness as I laid there on the cold tile, than the last thing I saw was the door opening slowly than nothing.

* * *

An hour later (I think it was for I've been out)

I don't know what happened to me after I blacked out in the restroom but the next thing I notice that I was out of there and finding myself in a janitor's closet. I looked a rounded to see how I got here until I looked up and saw the vent was open from above than I tried to sit up but as doing so my body was aching really bad until I felt this sharp pain in my side and head.

I raised my hand up to my head to see how hard I hit it once I brought my hand down I saw blood was on my hand. I turned around slowly to see how must blood I lost but it turned out that it wasn't a lot but I saw a one big spot of stained blood on the ground to where I was hurting on my side til I realized that I've been cut like it's done by a knife. {What happened to me? How did I get here?} I asked myself until I remembered the voice was trying to save me but something went wrong when I tried to escape.

I remembered that a guy had followed me to the restroom and waited until I was alone. Than he came in without anybody having a clue of what's going to happen and to make sure nobody does he locked the door so nobody will interfere to save me. When I found my escape I tried to act as soon as possible before it was to late. Than the last thing I remember was fall and hitting my head so hard I became unconscious.

I tried to call on the voice to see if she known what happened and had anything to do with me ended up here but I don't know how, she hasn't told me anything yet all because she promised to tell me later when we get back.

{I should have let her explain some more a while back when I had the chance } I said to myself. I stared to get up slowly to my feet so my wound won't open than I tried to call her with my thoughts seeing if that'll work**_ /Hey, are you there, hello can you hear me, Voice? Can you hear me, where are you? Hello voice in my head can you respond please? I need to talk to you... Hello? ... HELLO!/_**

[Josie?] she finally respond** /it that you?!/ **Iasked her all freaking out but I notice she sounded like she been out of it like she just woke up [You're awake?!] now she sounded like she was relived and shocked to know I'm awake. Than my body started to go weird until I felt the pain coming from the side I've been wounded "Ugh mmmm!" I placed my hand over the cut to stop the bleeding if it was [it's okay Josie I'm taking care of it] she said than the pain stop as I removed my hand to see my wound is gone and it never left a scare.

I'm shocked that my wound had healed all the way where there's no scare showing **_/_****how did you...what did you... I-I Thank you/ **I finally said to her [No need and my name is not voice, it's Jolimili that's all you have to know. I already know you want the knowledge of what happened to you but first you need to get out this room and find your mom] she said like she's in a hurry to leave all of sudden

**/Wait ...can't you tell me... what had happen ...or how I ended up here/ **I asked her until she cut me short [Later you have to find you mom.] I was about ask her until she spoke before I did [At midnight I'll tell you when every body is fast asleep] Jolimili finally said.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I walked toward the food court when I spotted my family all sitting at a table in front of a taco place waiting for me, I stayed quiet when I got to them I don't want them to know what trouble I get into, but I'm glad it's over until tonight. "There you are Josie I was about to send a search party to find you again" my mom said I looked up a little to show that I'm okay and nothing had happened "well you don't have to do that any more, I'm here now" I said to her. Than my aunt told us that something happened in a women's restroom that some guy was found unconscious on the ground with a blood stain on his shirt and a knife was found in his jacket pocket no blood had been found on it, the police had arrested the man but they don't know what happened to the victim - if there was one - that they're still looking for more clues to what happened.

I kept my mouth shut when the news was out than we got ready to go, we got up and walked toward the exit when we saw the police closing off the restroom that I had with the guy they arrested on a gurney and in an ambulance. As I watched Jolimili spoke [He got what he deceiver for his actions] I didn't know what she meant by that until I looked up to see a police officer looking at me all weird like he suspected me of doing something wrong when I looked at him he looked away and continued on his work.

My mom held on to my shoulder and started guiding me away the scene towards the exit than we got into the car and drove off. I looked back while we drove off I caught the cop again watching me go, I don't know why he's watching me but I was getting this weird feeling from him I don't know how to describe it and I don't wont to know why.

When we got to my aunt Linda's house we got some of our things together to go over to my aunt Paul's to visit for a while \ I'm not going to tell you what I did over there too much info.\ when I got used to knowing cousin I played a video game which I don't remember what the name was and I never played before I wind up beating them on my first try. They quit surprise that I was able to beat them they challenged me again and again until they even the score with me.

I still beat them no matter how many times we gone until my mom walked inside from outside and saw that I was playing a game with the boys so she told me to get the game and I know why she did, her reason was she didn't want me playing games with boys that I should act more like a girl instead. I didn't like it when she tells me, the things I do is not ladylike, I like doing things no girl likes doing it's what make me unique in a way only I can understand.

When I gave the game control to one of my other cousins they continued the game with out me than my mom had went into the kitchen to get some drinks for those who are outside in the backyard. I just sit down on the sofa doing nothing now but pulled out my head phones and turned on my tunes while I watch my cousins play.** /Man did my mom had to ruin the fun. I mean Sheesh just because I was playing with guys on a game doesn't mean I might start acting like one./**

Than I got up and walked towards the front door, I had to get some fresh air when I walked outside in the front that's when Jolimili spoke to me [ I know I said that you should wait till midnight for me to explain what happened at the mall and why you are spouting blue fur on your body. Well I'll try to explain what I can, understand?]

I gave a slight nod of my head, agreeing to her word **/Loud and clear./ **[How about I show instead of telling you, I'm sorry to do this but it the only way for you to know what's going on, here goes] when she told me what she going to do I felt weird before I even said anything. I felt this weird feeling going through my head like something is growing from within but there was no pain taking place it just feels weird, than I felt like I've awaken from my body until darkness had cave in from within.

I heard nothing, felt no wind blowing, no feeling in my body the only thing I felt was being hollow from every where. There was no sense of fear, anger, pain nothing in the air but empty, until I started to hear a loud ringing sound coming from afar in the darkness and the closer it was coming the louder it gets until I awoken to find my self in darkness, nothing in sight, not even to tell you what's difference from up or down or left or right you get what I mean though.

* * *

**/Wher-where am I what is this place/** I called out but I heard my voice echoed in the dark than I heard another voice from a distance [Its okay Josie, its me Jolimili and I'm sorry that you had to go through that feeling but I have to help you know what happen and this might help me figure out how this happen, okay] I started wondering what she meant and where is her voice coming from **/where are you and what do you mean '_I_ can help you'/ **I called out to her to know who I'm dealing with until Jolimili spoke [I don't know who I am or where I came from but if we help each other we can find the answers we're looking for but you must know that I'm not the enemy, a friend that's all I know you have to trust okay]

**/Well okay but I'm not sure if I should if this will help you. Where do we start?/ **I finally said

[Than lets start from how you knew, there must be something that can get us stared]

**/There was this dream that been the same ever sense before last night I think there's something that might have a connection/ **I suggested to her than she agreed [ it's a good lead to start ]

**/Than let's do it/**

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter took too long I had so many things going on so I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review

Thanks from : J.


End file.
